Still Breathing
by dracohermionelove
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a secreat Relationship, what happends when Draco relives that he loves her, will she love him back.Yes i know sucky Summary please read and review.


_Tear me open at the seams.  
Take everything you need.  
Take my heart if you like the beat,  
take my lungs if it's hard to breathe, to breathe._

He looked over at the beautiful bushy haired girl laying next to him. He smiled an actual smile, he noticed that he had been doing that a lot lately. He pushed a strand or blond hair from his face. The girl began to stirred, she rolled over and saw the blue, gray eyes staring at her.

"Morning you" she said with a smile.

"Morning to you too." he said as he pushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."  
"So do I little one so do I" He said as he stroked her cheek with is thumb.

_"I'm not cold," she said,  
but she's shaking as she's lying next to me naked.  
Pulled the hair back from her face to let that smile heat this place.  
And this feels so far from real.  
I'm lost and I love it._

"Watch where you're going Malfoy!" The bushy haired girl said heatedly to the blond who ran into her.

"I could say the same for you Granger." The blond replied coldly. As he started to walk away he slammed his shoulder into her's, his friends laughed as the girl fell hard to the ground and her books flew everywhere.

"Hermione!" Yelled Harry and Ron as they helped there friend off the ground.

"What's your fucks your problem Ferret?" Harry replied fiercely.

"No problem Potter, I'm just having a little fun with Granger here." Malfoy replied and him and his friend walked away laughing.

Hermione turned and watch them walk away, Malfoy turned his head and meet her big brown eyes with tears in them.

"I'm so sorry" Malfoy mouthed.

The bushy haired girl just turned around and ran away.

_I can't take it, if you're waiting.  
I am ready to tell the world about a girl  
who showed me love again for the first time.  
And it's everything I dreamed of._

Malfoy watched the girl run off with tears streaming down her face and he took off after her "Hermione" Malfoy yelled as he chased after her, leaving is and her confused friends behind.

He finally caught up with her in front of the Great Hall doors.

"Hermione" he said as he grabbed her arm to turn her around to face him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said staring at the ground

"Hermione I am so sorry I had to do it you know that."

_Tell me what you thought about when you were breathing oh so loud,  
screaming oh so loud.  
Tell me if this is real.  
I need to know before I get too close_

"I know but…" She slowly looked up at him, "Draco this wont work I hate it I hate my boyfriend having to be mean to me, I hate that you have to do that. Were from two different world, I was blind to think that it would work, I'm sorry for letting you think it would." She started to walk away to her common room. "You should go in the Great Hall so no one see us together."

_So here we lie in this beautiful mess of tangled sheets and beads of sweat.  
With my heart in your hand and my neck in the other,  
should I be scared or should I come closer?  
But it's still beating and I'm still breathing.  
You haven't hurt me yet._

He stood there watching his girlfriend walk away from him, and it was killing him, he relived that he LOVED her, he loved everything about her. He didn't want her to leave him, he wanted to walk the halls holding hand not caring what everyone thought, and he wanted to wake up in the morning with her next to him. He didn't care who knew, he wanted to be with her forever.

_I can't take it, if you're waiting.  
I am ready to tell the world about a girl  
who showed me love again for the first time.  
And it's everything I dreamed of._

Tell me what you thought about when you were breathing oh so loud,  
screaming oh so loud.  
Tell me if this is real.  
I need to know before I get too close.

"I DON'T CARE!" He yelled. People began to come out of the Great Hall to see what the commotion was about.

"I don't care if people see because…" Draco walked up to Hermione, and took her hand into his, he looked into her Chocolate Brown eyes and saw tears begin to form.

He looked around at all the people watching them, his eyes drifted past Potter and Weasley, and then to his friends, he looked back at her.

_Morning always comes too quick when you're around, when you're around.  
You leave me lying here so they don't find us out, they'll find us out.  
Tear me open at the seams, take everything you need.  
Take my heart if you like the beat,  
take my lungs if it's hard to breathe._

"Because I love you, Hermione Jane Granger, I am totally and completely in love with you."

Draco pulled her into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. Everyone was staring at the one enemy's snogging, some people were shocked and others were happy for them.

"What's the meaning of this." Professor Snape yelled as he and Professor McGonagall made there way to the couple in the middle of the crowed. And to everyone's surprise they saw him smile an actual smile "It's about time" he said.

The rest of the year went by so fast, Draco and Hermione spent as much time as humanly possible together. When graduation came along Hermione had to give a speech. She slowly walked to the pedestal nerves as hell, she looked down at the speech she had previously wrote, it was safe but not what her heart told her to say. She looked up from her boring speech and meet his eyes, he was next to his mom, he gave her a smile and she almost melted. She looked back at her speech once more and pushed it aside, she decided to for once in her life to say what she felt.

_I can't take it, if you're waiting.  
I am ready to tell the world about a girl  
who showed me love again for the first time.  
And it's everything I dreamed of._

"These past 7 years have had there share of ups and downs, from Dementors attacks, Huge Snakes, Wizard Tortments, To Evil Teachers wanting stones." She said with a smile. "But this year for me has been the hardest year."

Draco looked at Hermione confused he had no clue what she meant.

She continued. "I have been through many new things but the biggest and strangest thing is…" She stopped for a second, should she do this, should she him this way. She shock her head pushing those thoughts out of her mind. "The biggest thing for me is Love." Many parents and students gasped, and searched the room for who she was talking about. "I am in love and it took me awhile to relive It." tears began to fall from her eyes, she looked over at Draco, and he smiled. "I am in love with Draco Malfoy" Draco imedently stood and walked to Hermione. "I love you too." He said, he thought that right now would be the right time, even though he was planing on doing this latter.

_I can't take it, if you're waiting.  
I am ready to tell the world about a girl  
who showed me love again for the first time.  
And it's everything I dreamed of._

Draco slowly got down on one knee, people gasping some were whishing and then there were the crying ones.

"Hermione I love you with all my heart, I love everthing about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Draco reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. "Hermione Jane Granger…" He opened the box to revels a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Hermione was taken back, "I don't know what to say?"

"Say Yes" Some one yelled.

Hermione bent down to Draco's level and said

The End

_What do you think LOL just kidding I wouldn't do that to you, or would I._

_Heres the rest._

"Yes Draco Malfoy, I will marry you." She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. When Draco recovered he slipped the ring onto her finger and the crowed cheered. Hermione had never been so happy.

_An: So what do you think?_

_Please Read and review._

_By the way the song is called Still Breathing by Cauterize._


End file.
